Ricki, el Espadachín
Ricki, el Espadachín '("'Ricky The Sword Fighter" en E.U.A y "Rick, el Espadachín" en España) es el episodio 16 de Ricki Universe, perteneciente a la Temporada 1A. Sinopsis Ricki quiere volverse un espadachín. Trama Ricki: 'Wow, acabo de ver una película, y quiero ser un espadachín! (alegre) '''Lapislázuli: '''Mmm, Ricki, pero estás preparado para lo qué se aproxima... '''Ricki: '''Emm... ¿sí? '''Peridot: '''Preparate, viejo. jajaj '''Iristone: '''Yo seré tu maestra, así que vamos al Campo de Batalla Gema. '''Ricki: '''Bien, vamos... (Llegan al campo) '''Iristone: '''Muy bien, empezemos, primero, toma esta espada, tu primera oponente será... (invoca a un holograma de si misma proveniente de su gema.) '''Iristone: '''Una Holo-Iris.... (La Holo Iris se parece mucho a Iris fisícamente, pero sus ojos son estrellas, y también en su ropa tienen una estrella.) '''Holo-Iris: '''Soy Holograma de Iristone, V.100000000000000, elige el modo de batalla. '''Iristone: '''Principiante... '''Iristone: '''Muy bien, haz lo tuyo... '''Ricki: '''Sí, lo haré como la película que vi hace una semana!!!! (Ricki y la Holo-Iris comienzan a pelear, pero Ricki no logra vencerla, hasta que Holo Iris está a punto de "matarlo" Iris interviene) '''Iristone: '''Alto ahí.... (empuja a su holograma) '''Ricki: '''Ufff.... '''Iristone: '''Estuviste a punto de morir, te tengoo que entrenar primero para ésto, mira cómo lo hago, observa con atención... '''Iristone: '''Holo-iris!! Yo seré tu oponente ahora... '''Holo-Iris: '''Haz cometido un error!!! (Las Iris comienzan a pelear ardúamente para ver quién es la mejor Iris.) (Los Chicos apoyan a las Iris.) '''Ricki: '¡Vámos, Iris, vámos! 'Peridot: '''Vámos, Holo-Iris!! '''Iristone: '''Aghh... (Después de tanta batalla Iris sale la vencedora) '''Holo-Iris: '''Duelo terminado, el retador gana. ¿desea continuar? (Ricki va a abrazar a iris!) '''Ricki: '''Yuju! Genial, ganaste!! '''Iristone: '''Gracias, por los alagos, pero fue gracias a que yo tuve un entrenamiento... '''Ricki: '''Quiero manejar la espada como tú... '''Iristone: '''Muy bien, te enseñaré cómo... Holo-Iris, entrenamiento ahora... '''Holo-Iris: '''Modo de entrenamiento, activado... (Comienzan bloqueando sus espadas) '''Holo-Iris: '''Bloqueo, bloqueo... (Y luego con ataques) '''Holo-Iris: '''Ataque, ataque. '''Iristone: '''Ves, así es cómo se hace... '''Ricki: '''Emmm, podrías hacer un ataque de espada... ¡Como la Espada Boomerang! '''Iristone: '''Las tonterías de tus películas no sirven... Sólo mira cómo lo hag, presta atenció---n (La Holo Iris la atravieza con su espada) '''Ricki: '''Iris!!??? '''Peridot: '''Cielos... '''Lapislázuli: '''Oh, no... '''Ricki: '¿Qué te pasó? 'Iristone: '''Santos cielos, voy a estar bien, solo me voy a e... (Se evapora) '''Ricki: '¡¡IRIS!! (llorando) (Va hacia dónde está su gema y la coge.) 'Ricki: '''Yo-yo-yo sólo trataba de decirleee... '''Holo-Iris: '''Retador, derrotado, falló nivel 1, victoria aceptada.. '''Peridot: '''Cielos... '''Lapislázuli: '''No te preocupes ella volverá... '''Ricki: '¿A qué te refieres? 'Lapislázuli: '''Cuando nuestras formas físicas son dañadas, volvemos a nuestras gemas, para crear una nueva forma y luego volver. '''Ricki: '''Entonces, ¿ella volverá? '''Lapislázuli: '''Sí. '''Peridot: '''Normalmente, me pasa a mí, jajaja. '''Ricki: '¿Mmm? 'Lapislázuli: '''Sí, normalmente a tí, ja! '''Ricki: '¿Y cuánto tardará en volver? 5 minutos? 10 minutos? (La escena cambia a la base, dos semanas después) '''Ricki: '''Ah, tardado mucho en volver, por qué no ha vuelto? (mirando la gema de Iris) '''Peridot: '''No ha vuelto? Cielos, ella nunca ha tardado demasiado..... '''Peridot: '''Pero me gusta, cómo tienes tu ropa tirada por toda la base... '''Ricki: Normalmente Iris, me ayudaría a limpiar... Oh, conozco a la ideal para cubrirla... (Va hacia donde estaba la Holo-Iris, estaba tapada con una manta.) Holo-Iris: '¿Desea un combate? '''Peridot: '''Ella me da miedo, viejo... '''Ricki: '''Seguro ella, me ayudará a limpiar esto. Holo-Iris, ayudame a limpiar esto. '''Holo-Iris: '¿Desea un combate? 'Ricki: '''No, aquí tengo a mis figuras de acción, a Iris les gustaba organizarlos por categoría, animales, humanoides, miscelaneós y, espadachines!! '''Holo-Iris: 'Él empuña una espada. (atraviesa al muñeco con su espada), Retador derrotado... 'Ricki: '''Ah... Intentemos otra cosa. (Estan fuera de la Guardería) '''Ricki: '''Vámos a ver qué hacen las chicas... '''Lapislázuli: '''Bueno, cómete la nube, hazlo. '''Peridot: '''Muy bien, lo voy a hacer. (se la come y se infla). Upps. '''Ricki: '''Jajaja, me gusta cuando Peridot hace cosas graciosas. '''Holo-Iris: '''No dejaré que se salga con la suya... '''Ricki: '''Típico de Iris, hací se hace, holograma... '''Holo-Iris: '''Peridot, pelea, saca tu espada y enfrentate a mí. '''Peridot: '''Viejo, esa cosa me da miedo... (Lapis la suelta) Oooo!!! '''Lapislázuli: '''Lleváte esa cosa a otro lado, me da escalofríos... '''Ricki: '''Muy bien.... (Llegan al hoyo de dónde salió Iris) '''Ricki: '''Muy bien, este hoyo es el de Iris, a Iris le gusta visitarlo, me imagino que a ti también... '''Holo-Iris: '''Bloqueo, bloqueo.. '''Ricki: '''Mmm. '''Holo-Iris: '''Ataque, ataque, ataque... (destruye el hoyo de Iris) '''Ricki: '¡¿Qué hiciste!? Alejáte de míii.... (se va llorando) (La escena cambia en la base) 'Ricki: '''Qué lástima qué aún no hayas vuelto, Iris porqué, tengo un juego de mesa! (miran do la gema de Iris) '''Ricki: '''Oh, llego la pizza! (Cambia a la escena donde Ricki juega el juego de mesa) '''Ricki: '''Muy bien, primero esta pieza va aquí... y esta... (Aparece la Holo-iris) '''Holo-Iris: '¿Desea algún combate? 'Ricki: '¿Qué tú otra vez? vete de aquí... '''Ricki: '''Tranquila Iris, ya se fue... '''Ricki: '''Muy bien, esta pieza va aquí, y esta aquí... (aparece la holo iris y destruye el juego) '''Ricki: '''Ahhhhh, te odio Holo-Iris, destruyes todo lo que amo, Iris sólo me protegia, era fuerte e inteligente, y tu sólo quieres pelear. '''Holo-Iris: '''Combate aceptado, modo básico iniciando, bloqueo, bloque, ataque... '''Ricki: '''Toma esto!!! (le tira sus muñecos) '''Holo-Iris: '''Derrota aceptada, modo avanzado iniciando... Ataque, ataque, ataque... '''Ricki: '''Ahhhh!!! (De repente empezo a descomponerse) '''Ricki: '''El momento perfecto. (toma una de las espadas de Iris) ¡Espada Boomerang!! '''Holo-Iris: '''Derrota aceptada, el retador gana... '''Ricki: '''Sí, sí, mueran partículas de Holo Iris. (Entran Lapis y Peridot) '''Lapislázuli: '''Escuchamos que peleabas. '''Peridot: '''Wow, viejo derrotaste a la Holograma '''Ricki: '''Sí, puede que extrañe a Iris, pero eso no significa que.... (La gema de Iris empieza a brillar y se mueven hacia dónde están ellos y de repente aparece Iris.) '''Iristone: '''Ufff. (Aparece un Iris renovada, y genial, y super fuerte, sin "bubbies" :V) -----------------------------'''CENSURA EN LATINOÁMERICA Y ESPAÑA------------------------------ Ricki: '''And your bubbies? '''Iristone: '''I took them off, i remembered that I looked like someone whit my bubbies. '''Ricki: '''Ok. -----------------------------------'''FIN DE LA CENSURA--------------------------------------------- '''Ricki: '''Wow! Regresaste diferente.. '''Peridot: '''Y tu gema está en la frente!!! '''Ricki: '''Sí es cierto!!!! '''Iristone: '''Es qué tengo hambre. :p '''Lapislázuli: '''Jajá, me gusta tu nueva forma. '''Iristone: '''Gracias, lapis, miren algo nuevo. (enseña su cuello a los chicos) '''Ricki: '''Vaya, quedó una cicatríz. '''Iristone: '''Así, es... jaja Fín del capítulo. Hechos Importantes * Se revela que las Gemas, si se dayan su forma física, tienden a evaporarse y regresar a una nueva forma. * Iristone tardo mucho tiempo en volver, debido a qué pensó en cómo quería volver. * También de qué pueden cambiar la ubicación de su gema, en este caso, Iristone, tenía la gema en el cuello, ahora la tiene en su frente. Personajes Personajes mayores * Ricki * Lapislázuli * Peridot * Iristone Personajes menores * León (cameo) Curiosidades * Las gemas pueden regenerarse * Lapislázuli dijo que la qué más se ha regenerado es Peridot * Se censura en Latinóamerica y España la parte de cuando Ricki le pregunta a iristone, de qué pasó con sus bubis. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ricki Universe Categoría:Hechas por Ricki13